Calleigh's Love Secrets Revealed
by ericdelkogirl
Summary: Calleigh tells Eric how she feels about him but how will Eric react?
1. Chapter 1

Calleigh's Love Secret Reveled By Heather Pierson and Micky Drake

Calleigh sat in the waiting room curled up with her favorite book waiting for the receptionist to call her. "Dr Monroe will be with you in a moment Ms. Duquesne," she calls out to Cal.

5 mins later the receptionist comes back and says, "Ms Duquesne Dr Monroe is ready for you."

She puts her book in her bag and walks into the office and sits down. "Good morning Ms. Duquesne. How are you this morning?"

Calleigh slides herself back and crosses her arms, "honestly I'm fine. But I don't really understand why I have to come to see you, no offense."

"None taken. Well," Sandy says while picking up a piece of paper.

"According to a Rick Stetler you've been having some heated conversations with one Eric Delko and it's interfering with some of your co workers progress in their own work."

Calleigh put her head down and says, "I've had some heated conversations with him because he doesn't know that I have feelings for him and split up with my ex boyfriend Jake Berkley so Eric and I can eventually be together."

"Does this Jake know how you feel," she asks while writing down some notes.

"Yes but he doesn't seem to be bothered by it even though I know he is.

He never says that to my face but I can tell in his facial expressions and body language that it bothers him."

Sandy continues, "well by the sound of the lightness in your voice I'd say it's time to tell Eric how you feel."

Calleigh turns to her and says, "not a chance in hell."

Sandy crosses her legs and asks, "you don't want him to know?"

Calleigh puts her head in her hand and says, "I do I just don't know how he'll react. I mean I love him and all but I don't wanna mess up a good thing."

"Well at least you should try," she says while getting a cup of coffee. She holds up the pot to Cal and she shakes her head, "I know a lot of couples that have gotten together and were eventually married because one partner told the other how they felt. On the other hand some of them didn't work out and sometimes the spouse would get violent"

Calleigh put her hair in a pony tail and said smiling wide, "well I know Eric would do everything in his power not to hurt me. He cares about me too much to let anything bad happen to me."

"Well I hate to say this but our hour is up. Why don't you let me know how things work out for you next week?" Sandy said as she drank the rest of her coffee. "I will thank you,"

Cal said as she got her book, purse and left. When Calleigh arrived back at the lab she walked right into the ballistics lab, pulled out her journal, and began writing;

Dear Journal,

It's me Calleigh. This time I'm trying to figure out how to come to grips with my feeling for my co-worker Eric. You remember Eric I told you about him in earlier entries. Well I finally figured out that I've been in love with him for a long time now but the thing is that I don't know how to tell him without it leaking back to Stetler- you know how he is about enforcing departmental rules. Blah I hate him. I wish he would just go away so I can spill my heart out to Eric.

Love,

Cal

Just then H comes into the Ballistics lab and says, "Call we have a missing child crime scene to go to. A 15 yr old ran away from home for the second time."

"OK H be right there," she says as she puts her stuff away not including the journal and grabs her kit.

Just before Eric was going to run some finger prints for a prior case he runs by the Ballistics lab and saw Cal wasn't there, 'hmm I wonder where she went.'

Before he left he put a note on the table for her and noticed the open book on the table, "that's funny Cal always puts away her notes before leaving for going into the field."

He notices there is writing on the open page and sits down to read it.

Just when he gets to the part about Stetler Cal comes back, ""ERIC DELKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He jumps up and throws the book in the air, "Calleigh I thought you were in the field. I left you a note that I wanted to talk to you about something but you weren't here so I thought I'd wait for you."

She comes up to him, crosses her arms and says angrily, "k I'm here so talk. But that doesn't give you the right to invade my private life."

"I wanted to talk to you about the case but when I saw the notebook my stomach went crazy because I had no idea you had feelings for me."

Calleigh put her head down and stared at the floor with tears streaming down her face, "well Eric I'd give anything to have the chance to be by your side."

Eric walked up close to her and says while wiping away her tears, "Well Cal let's go to lunch together right now and talk about it."

"We can't we're on a case now," she says while wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Tough," he said while holding her hand. 'I already talked to H about my feelings for you and he said that we should go talk about it. We're off for the next 2 hrs to have lunch together."

"What about the case," Cal asks while putting her journal in a drawer.

"The rest of the team will handle it 'till we get back. Let's just go have lunch and enjoy each others company as boyfriend/girlfriend." he says while grabbing her hand and leading her to the elevator.

"I'd love that," she says while putting her head in his chest and her arms around him.

H sees them in the lobby and says, "have fun guys." Eric pushes the elevator button and puts his arm around her.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrive at the Gem Garden and the waitress comes up to them to seat them in Eric's favorite booth. "Good afternoon. My name is Alana. What can I get you to drink?"

Eric smiles, puts his finger on Cal's mouth and says, 'I want the house champagne. I just asked my best friend to be with me as more than a friend."

"Congratulations. I'll bring out some complimentary appetizers with your champagne."

She leaves them and comes back 5 mins later with the champagne and appetizers.

"Here you are," she says while putting it in the middle of both of them.

"Have you decided what you'd like for lunch?"

"Have you Cal? I know I have," he says with his arm around her and that side smile that drives every girl wild.

"Yes I have," she says while putting her menu down and grabs a drink of her champagne.

"OK then I'll begin with you. What can I get you for lunch," she asks Eric smiling.

"I want the Tour of Italy but no side salad," he says while staring at Cal.

"What about you ma'am," she asks after turning to Cal.

"the 5 cheese Ziti Al Forno with Italian dressing on my salad," she says while giving the menu back to Alana.

The waitress smiled, "Sounds great. You'll really like the Ziti. It's one of my favorites."

She walks away and allows them to enjoy their appetizers together.

Eric grabbed the champagne glass and with everything he had been holding inside of him over the last several years he spilled his emotion for her, "Cal thank you for being there for me and everything we've been through in the last couple of years. It means the world to me."

"Well Eric," she said lacing his hand within her own.. "I know that ever since I almost lost you my feeling for you have grown and I want us to be more than just co-workers.. I want to begin dating as a couple. I love you Eric."

Just then the waitress comes back with their food, "here you go. Enjoy your lunches and the rest of your afternoon."

"Thank you," they both say as they slide their napkins on their laps.

Eric puts his arm back around her and some of his angel hair pasta on his fork and says, 'here Cal."

He feeds her the bite and she wipes her mouth with her finger.

He takes her finger and grazes it across his lips to clean it off, "mmm Calleigh that's really good."

Calleigh picks up some of her Ziti and says to him, "here try some of mine."

"Mmm," he says wiping his mouth. "I like yours better."

"So what do you want for dessert after lunch." she asked him with a mischievous look on her face.

"You if that's ok," he gave her that side smile that made her turn bright red every time he's near her.

"Eric," she said laughing while leaning her head back.

"That's not gonna happen this is only our first date."

"But Cal I've been with a lot of women and I realize you're the only woman I want." he says while taking a bite of his chicken.

"Eric," she says while rubbing his back with her finger nails, "Sorry not until the day we're married."

The waitress comes back and says, "are you finished with your lunches?"

"Yes," Eric said as he puts the fork on the plate and Cal does the same thing. "But can you put ours in boxes? We wanna take them home with us."

She takes their plates and comes back with the boxes. "Can I interest you in dessert," she asks them while showing them the dessert tray.

"Yes ma'am," Cal says while eying the chocolate gelato.

"We're both gonna have the chocolate gelato please."

"Nice choice. I like to share that with my husband too," she says while she gives them each another spoon for their dessert. "I'll be back in a few mins with it."

5 mins later she returns with it and leaves them be.

"Here Cal," he says while giving her a big bite.

He slides the dessert in her mouth and she says, "yummy."

She does the same to him but notices his mouth has chocolate all over it, "hey your mouth has chocolate all over it. Lemme get it off."

Before he could grab a napkin she leans over and kisses his lips to get all the chocolate off his mouth, "there much better."

They finish up dessert and pay the waitress.

Calleigh grabs her purse and they walk out of the Gem Garden arms around each other. "Thanks for paying Eric. You didn't have to do that," she says with her arms around his neck.

He puts his arms around her waist and kissed her, "yes I did. I'm a gentleman and that's what gentlemen do."

They drive back to the lab hand in hand and Cal walks into the break room and grabs herself a cup of coffee and sits down, "oh hey Alexx. I didn't see you there."

"OK cut the crap. You're illegally happy. What's up your butt," she asks sitting on the couch next to Cal working on paperwork and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well," Cal says with a huge smile on her face. "I just had lunch with Eric and told him everything."

"How did he take it," she asks taking a drink of her coffee.

"Him and I are going out as a couple now," she says dropping her coffee cup.

"Now Calleigh baby," Alexx says helping her clean up the cup. "Just make sure you tell Horatio before IAB sticks their nose in where it doesn't belong."

"You're right," she says while throwing away her coffee cup.

"I better tell him now." She goes to leave and says, "thanks Alexx."

Just as Cal leaves the break room she sees H, "hey Horatio. Can I talk to you about something in your office?"

"Sure," he says while they walk to the elevator. They walk past the fingerprints lab and Eric notices them together, 'oh dear,' he thought.

He walked out of the lab and says, "I think I know where you guys are going. I also think I should be apart of this conversation."

H smiles at him, "I agree Eric. Let's go." The three of them walk into the elevator and up to H's office.

They sit down and Calleigh begins while grabbing Eric's hand, "Horatio I know that you have seen how close Eric and I have become in the last couple of years. But we'd like to tell you that we just had our first lunch date as a couple."

H smiled at the happy couple and said, "Congratulations. It's about time you too got together. I'm glad to know such a special couple but thank you for telling me. This way if IAB finds out then I can cover for the two of you."

Eric grabs Calleigh's hand tighter, "I hope Stedtler doesn't find out. I don't wanna lose the girl that I love."

Calleigh turns her head sideways to look at Eric, "you'll never lose me Eric. I know it would devastate you to lose me. Especially because when I almost lost you I went through nothing short of emotional hell. You mean the world to me."

She jumped into his arms and kissed him harder then she's ever done so before.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned the favor and said, "I love you baby."

H sees how happy they are, "Eric, I'm happy for the both of you but Calleigh is like a daughter to me so if anything happens to my 'little girl' you're going to have to answer to me."

Eric sinks down in his chair in embarrassment while holding Calleigh and says, 'yes sir. I'll do everything in my power not to let anything happen to her."

3 months later Eric and Calleigh are in the break room drinking coffee with his arm around her, "hey how do you feel about us moving in together?"

"Eric. This is very sudden. I'd love to but I don't think my dad would like it very much. Especially because he'll think we're moving too fast," she says while moving her hair behind her shoulder, puts her arm around him and her head on his chest.

"Well, let's go over to your dad's and talk to him about it," Eric says while standing up and holding out his hand.

She grabs it stands up and they leave for Kenwall's.

They arrived at her dad house they both looked at each.. Calleigh had a hopeful look on her face. "Now Eric you got to remember that my dad is Old School and he think that his 'Little Lamb Chop' is a good girl."

Eric gave her a smirk, "well he wouldn't have thought that last night," he said as he gave her a hard kiss on lips right when Kenwall opened the door.

Eric stood up and straighten his shirt up some before he extended his hand out for Mr. Duquesne to shake it.

"Daddy," Calleigh says smiling, "you remember my friend Eric from work.."

"Oh yeah the nice young man that help me with a court case a long time ago. Come in and take a seat. So Lamb chop what brings you here?" he asks as they sit down.

"Umm Daddy there is something I have to tell you concerning me and Eric," she says grabbing his hand.

Kenwall sat down and began to listen as Cal poured her heart out, "Daddy. The little something I have to tell you is that Eric and I are not only dating but he asked me to move in with him. I hope you're not upset."

He turned away and said, "Cal I'm not upset. I'm disappointed. I think you're moving too fast."

"Well Daddy it's not like I don't know Eric. We have been working together for almost 8 years and have been dating for at least 2. He and I both compliment each other. What I mean is that he is there for me and I'm there for him when we both need to get away from the things we see on the job everyday."

"I understand lamb chop.. but I just hope you are making the right decision I don't want him to break your heart."

Eric interrupts them somewhat hurt, "Mr Duquesne. I don't mean to be rude but I'd do anything to protect Calleigh from harm and I'd do absolutely anything in my power to make sure she's safe. You're daughter means the world to me and I'm grateful that she has chosen me to be her boyfriend and one day I hope that she will do me the honor of being my wife."

Cal interrupts them, "But Eric I'm no where near ready to marry you. I mean I love you I just think it's too soon for us to be married."

Eric puts his arm around her and says, "that's fine. How long do you want to wait before we get married?"

Cal looks at her dad and says, "Well daddy. How long should I wait? I mean I don't wanna wait too long."

Kenwall smiles at Eric, "well I can see you love my little girl with everything in you. I expect you to wait no less then a year young man."

"Yes sir," Eric says smiling and holding Calleigh tighter.

Eric looks at her in relief, "Thank you. Mr. Duquesne. I appreciate you taking the time to listen to my concerns. I hate to say this though Cal and I had a long day. We're gonna go home and get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

They head home and he lays on the couch with Calleigh in his arms, "So Cal. What are we doing for dinner?"

"Let's go out tonight baby," she says while his arms are around her.

"Naw I wanna stay home with you and be in your arms all night long."

"I have an idea," she says as she gets up from his arms and walks into the kitchen.

"Oh," Eric says with a mischievous smile on his face. "What would that be?"

He comes up and puts his arms around her and kissed her before she asked, "what about a rotini bake?"

"Mmm sounds great. Watcha need me to do," he asks as he wraps his arms around her and sniffs her neck.

"Well," she squirms out of his arms and says, "cook the rotini for me so I can add the sausage after I remove it from the casings and you drain the water."

"OK sweetheart," he says while putting water in a pot and pouring the rotini in it.

She removes the casings from the sausages and puts them in a skillet. Before he could chop the onion and mince the garlic she wrinkles her nose and says, "Eric I hate that stuff. You know if you want that stuff you're going to have to add garlic and onion powder."

"Baby make up your mind," he says while holding his fist up and shaking it towards her.

She gives him a raspberry and says, "sorry Eric I win."

He pulls his shoulders down and says, "Fine but I get to choose where we go out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Ok," she says smiling at him. "That's fine with me."

'What's next" he asked while draining the noodles from the pot.

"Pour them all over the bottom of my casserole dish and I'll add the meat mix," she says while reading the cookbook.

They do so and he pours the tomato sauce over the mix and sprinkles the cheese over the dish mixes it up and puts the rest of the cheese on top of the dish.

He looks at the book and puts it in the oven and says, "we got almost a ½ hr what do you wanna do?"

"Well," she says with her arms around him and that smile that drives him crazy, "We could mess around on the couch before dinner?"

"I'd love that but it's a good thing you put the timer on so we don't lose track of time," he says while laying on the couch and pulling her in his arms. He began to rub her arms when she kissed him hard, "Eric. I'm glad we're finally a couple. It's about time we get together."

She put her arms around him and kissed the side of his neck, "Mmm the food smells great. It's getting me pretty hungry."

'Well," Eric says while rubbing her stomach, "I can't wait till the food's done so we can feed each other again. I enjoyed that at lunch last month and would love to do that every night."

She smiled and kissed the side of his chest, "sounds great but what do you think about us having kids in the future?"

He sat up and rubbed her stomach, "I'd love to have kids with you but let's concentrate on being together for at least 1 ½ yrs before we even think about having them."

"OK," Calleigh smiled. "A year and a half from today it is."

5 mins later the timer bell rings and they set up for dinner.

Eric pulls out the casserole dish and puts it in between them while Cal sets up the table.

He sits down and sits her on his lap, "Eric you only got one plate. Why?"

Eric tilts his head and says, "come on Cal. You know we feed each other every night. You said you love that yourself."

"OK," she says while filling the plate.

She sits on his lap and fills her fork with food and says, "here," while holding it up to his mouth. He takes the bite and licks his mouth, "that's good but not as good as you."

He rubbed his lips together to make sure all the cheese was off and feeds her a bite, "mmm that _is_ good. We make a great team- and I don't just mean in the lab."

After a bit they finish their dinner and Eric puts the food away and takes the dishes to the sink.

Cal stares at him and says, "baby they can wait. I can't."

Eric quickens his pace over to her and picks her up. He puts her on the table practically knocking the chair she was sitting in over.

"Mmm I can tell this is gonna be a fun night," she says while pulling his shirt over his head.

She wrapped her arms around his back and began to drive her nails into his skin.

He wrapped her in his arms while pushing himself against the table kissing her as hard as he could, "So how do you want me tonight?"

"Do whatever you want to me," she says as she rubs his chest and says, "boy somebody's been working out haven't we?"

"I've been working out especially just for this night-just so you could feel me," he says laying her on the table taking off her shirt. "Apparently somebody else has too," she says as he rubs her stomach and climbing on top of her.

He noticed her bra was still on and licked his lips. He slowly unlatched the front of it and smiled, "Anything right?"

Cal arched her back to rub his rock hard stomach with hers and says, "of course Eric. You're mine now so anything goes."

He straddles her so her legs are around his waist as she feels him in a way that she never felt him before. 'Eric you're hurting me but in good way" she says before he interrupts her.

"Good then I'm doing my job." She sits up while he's still doing his magic on her. 'It's supposed to hurt," he says while pushing harder. "Just another min or two."

She pushes her head back to keep her from losing herself in the moment.

He slides himself out of her and she says, "you felt good inside of me but I'm totally numb."

"Well," he says, "that means that I did a good job. Do you wanna continue tonight?"

"Of course," he says putting his shirt back on and same with Calleigh, "but this time you can take care of me 'cause I did everything I wanted to do to you so it's your turn."

"You're one sick little boy but you're my little boy so I guess it's OK," she says before kissing his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later Eric and Calleigh were at home finishing up some reports for Horatio.

She rubs her stomach and runs into the bathroom. "Baby are you ok" he asks while walking closer to the bathroom.

"Cal," and knocks on the door.

She doesn't respond and he opens the door to find Calleigh on the floor. "CAL," Eric yells. "Wake up sweetheart."

He nudges her and runs to the phone to call H, "Horatio it's Eric. Get to the hospital now. Cal passed out. I'm taking her there now."

He hangs up and calls the hospital, "This is CSI Eric Delko. I need an ambulance at 1167 John Wayne Drive. I have a female officer down."

He hangs up and notices that her eyes are open, "OMG Cal. You scared me nearly to death. I thought something bad happened to you."

She tries to sit up and says, "Eric it hurts. What's wrong with me?"

Eric tries to sit her in his arms and rubs her stomach, "I donno baby but the ambulance just arrived."

The EMT's walk in with a stretcher and one of them asks, "OK what's the problem?"

He helps them slide her on the stretcher and says, "I was doing dishes when I heard something from the bathroom. I walked in and found her on the floor breathing but passed out."

The ambulance drives off and the EMT's work on her.

They arrive to the ER and the nurse got her information and escorted Calleigh to the back room.

Eric paced around the waiting room hoping that someone would tell him what was going on with Calleigh. He knew it had to be something bad because the Calleigh he knew wouldn't just be found in that condition.

When he thought he couldn't take it any longer he headed for the double doors of the back room where she was.

Before he could even make a move a doctor stopped him. "I'm sorry mister but unless you are family you can't go back there.."

"I am her family. I'm her boyfriend.." he said worried.

A security guard steps in and got into his face, "Well being her boyfriend don't cut it. You just have to wait like the other people in the room."

"Look I work for MDPD," he said showing his badge.

"And this mean what to me," the guard says crossing his arms.

"That Ic an go back there.." Eric stared at him getting more angry by the second.

The security guard started to get defensive, "well like I said man if you are not related then you have to sit your ass down."

Eric scoffed at him, "or see because you couldn't cut it as a real policeman you want to take your frustration out on me because I'm a real a cop."

As Eric was talkin' to the the rent-a-cop he saw the nurse come to him..

"Excuse me are you Eric Delko?"

"Yes I am," he replied worried.

"Well Ms. Duquesne is asking for you will you follow me please," she says while they both walk back to the room.

He grabs a chair, sits down, grabs her hand with all his might, rubs her forehead and says as his mouth began to quiver, "don't worry Cal. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere sweetie."

She turns her head to him and squeezes his hand, "I'm sorry I've put you-."

Eric puts his finger on her mouth and says, "shh. You didn't put me through anything Cal."

Eric turns to the nurse and asks, "so what's going on?" The nurse smiles at him and says, "I'm sorry Mr. Delko. I was instructed not to tell you. Your girlfriend has insisted she tell you herself."

He turns to her and says, "OK Cal. What's going on?"

She smiles at him while holding his hand and says, "don't worry everything's OK. I'm just tired from working so hard."

Just then H walks in the room and hugs her, "Hey Cal. I heard over the radio that you were here. What's going on?"

Cal smiles at him, "nothing major H. I'm just tired from working almost everyday since I joined the team."

"OK Cal," he says grabbing a chair and sitting by her. "Then for the next 2 weeks you may have off. Eric, I expect you to be with her every minute until she is better and that's an order."

Eric grabbed Cal's hand tighter, "yes sir. Thank you."

Later on Cal is released from the hospital and they head home.

Before they could enter the house they hear noises coming from the living room.

They open the door and notice everybody there.

"What the hell is going on," Eric asks.

Horatio steps forward and looks at Calleigh.

She nods her head to give him permission to tell Eric her big news.

"Eric," H begins while raising his glass. "You know how I always talk about how I missed out on Kyle's childhood," he asked smiling at Eric.

"Yeah," he said turning to Cal with a confused look on his face.

"Well let's just say you won't be missing on anything in your child's life including when he or she starts crawling, walking, and talking about a yr from now"

He stared at Cal and she nodded her head, "yes. I'm about two weeks."

He picks her up and twirls her around like a high school boy in love, for the first time "I can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy."

Cal wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hard on the lips, "you're gonna be great at it. I can tell."

They continue with their congratulations and party together.

"Cal are we gonna well you know later on," he whispered while holding her tight.

"Of course but it's gonna be better then when you got me pregnant Eric."

Just then Alexx walks up to them hugging them and says, "hey I know a good obstetrician. She was mine when I had my kids and I know she'll take really good care of you. Just tell her I recommended her to you."

As they walk out of the kitchen talking about her impending pregnancy Tim smirked, "well that's one way to get Delko to committed to one women," he said with a dumb smirk on his face.

Just then Eric walks up to them hearing what Speed said, "Shut up Speed you're just jealous because you haven't found your Calleigh yet."

"Hey," Speed says, "just because you found your Calleigh doesn't mean that you should act and talk like her."

"Hey she's having my baby and living with me," Eric says while smiling. "She's the best thing to happen to me since I got the job at the lab." He puts his hand on Speed's shoulder and hugged him hard saying, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You'll find your Calleigh."


	5. Chapter 5

Later the next month Cal and Eric are laying on the couch with there arms around each other.

He notices that she's somewhat sad and asks her, "baby what's wrong?"

She wipes the tears away from her face and says, "I feel like a cow Eric. I mean look at me."

He turns to her and says "Cal, you're a beautiful girl. I don't think you're fat at all," as he turns to her and rubs her stomach.

She smiles slightly and says, "you will once I get bigger." He gives her a mean look and says, "Cal. You know me better than that. I'm always sensitive to your feelings."

"I know Eric but with my emotions all topsy turvy i just don't know what my feeling will be from day to day."

"Hey," Eric says while holding her tight. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll always be there for you. I'd do anything to not only make you happy but to protect you in every way I can."

"Thank you Eric you made me feel a little better."

Eric smiles right before kissing the back of her head and said, "I did something special for you."

He gets up and turns on the radio and she smiles, "thank you Eric."

Just then he climbs back on the couch behind her and his special dedication comes through the radio. "Eric wants to share his love for Calleigh with the world through a special dedication."

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

Always I'll be with you

I'll be there for you

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Turn Over and look over your shoulder

Cause I'll be there always

Calleigh look at Eric with tears running down her face, "Thank you Eric. Nobody I've dated before has ever done that for me-not even Jake."

He rubs her stomach and says, "Well Jake's an $$hole. Besides, that's how I really feel about you. I love you."

She side smiles and rubs his arms, "you know that you mean the world to me and that I'd do anything for you right?"

Eric smiles at her while holding her in his arms, "of course. I feel the same way about you as you do about me."

She gets up and goes to take a shower to get ready for bed. He walks to the shower and says, "Alexx just called she needs me at the lab."

She calls to him, "ok hurry back."

Eric walked into the morgue watching Alexx finish up the autopsy on the body she had before her.

As he got closer he knew that she would be the perfect person to ask for help with getting that 'special ring' for Calleigh.

Alexx looked up and saw a smile on his face, one that she could attribute to one Calleigh Duquesne.. "So Eric what to what do I owe this special visit? Your supposed too be off with Calleigh" she asks with her head tilted while looking up at him.

"Alexx I need you to help me do something but, I don't want you tell anyone else just yet."

She smiled brightly at him and said, "Ok what would that be?"

"I want you and I to pick out a ring for Calleigh tonight," he says while turning bright red.

She almost dropped the tool in her hand and says, "Oh Eric, that is good news and yes I would love to help you pick out her ring. Let me finish up here and we'll head out."

A few minutes later Eric and Alexx head over to Dolphin Mall to prepare for Eric's special night.

They both walk into the jewelers and the lady behind the counter comes up to them and asks, "may I help you with something?"

Eric looks at Alexx and says, "yes I'd like to look at your small cut diamond engagement rings."

She smiles and says, "big day for the both of you?"

Eric looks at Alexx funny and says, "no my future fiancée is at home."

Alexx smiles at her and says, "I'm assisting him in picking out that something extra special." Alexx sees a Classic Four Claw Round Brilliant Cut Engagement Ring and says to the woman pointing, "I'd like to see that one please."

The jeweler pulls out the ring and Alexx says, "that's it. Could you wrap it for me?"

She does so, Alexx pays for it and they return home.

Just then Calleigh comes out of the bedroom and notices Alexx there, "hey Alexx what are you guys up to?"

"You'll see," she says as she gives Eric the bag and walks out the door. "Ook... what was that about Eric," she sees the bag and tries to grab it from the table.

Eric notices what she's doing and grabs it away from her, "oh no you don't Missy."

She comes closer to him and rubs his arms with her fingernails staring into his chocolate brown eyes, "come on Eric. Lemme see."

He walks into the bedroom and hides his special gift, "not now Cal. You have to wait a little longer. Why don't you go out shopping with Natalia for a while to get outta the house. I can tell you're going a little stir crazy being stuck in here all day."

Just then Cal's cell rings, "Hey Cal. I know it's a little late but I was wondering if you wanted to go out shopping with me for a while? A little birdie told me you were going nuts being stuck in the house all day."

Calleigh laughs looking at Eric smiling wide, "Yea. Eric has a big mouth but I love him. But yea I'd love to go out for a bit. Meet you over at Dolphin Mall in about 30 ok?"

"Ok," Nat says over the phone. She hangs up with her and says, "ok. I'm getting out for a while but there better be a hell of an excuse why you want me out of the house when I come back."

30 mins they arrive at the mall and hit the Shoe Dept.

Cal smiles and Nat looks at her funny, "Ok what were you thinking Cal?"

"Oh nothing. I just have a feeling Eric is up to no good so I'm gonna play along with his little game."

She notices a pair of black strappy high heels and says, "Do you think he'll like me in these?"

Nat looks at them and says, "of course. He likes you in anything you wear."

She looks at the size and says, "Good thing they sell these in my size." She puts the pair of shoes in her arms walks up to the counter and pays for them.

Back at the house Eric finishes up his extra special preparations. Just as he starts to pull down the China plates and antique silverware from the drawer and cabinet he hears a car pull up to the house.

He puts the plates back and turns to her when she walks in the door and says, "Calleigh. I didn't expect you back for the next couple of hrs."

"Well I wanted to hurry back and see what was going on." she says as she tries to take a peak at what he's doing.

He stirs the sauce, looks up at her and smiles, "well I'm not ready for you yet. Why don't you go upstairs and get into a nice hot bath and come back down in about a half hr. I'll come up and get you when I'm ready"

"Ok," she says still holding her bag and walking upstairs. She sets up the bath and slides in the tub.

Meanwhile, downstairs Eric pulls down the China set and antique silverware sets that his parents and sisters gave him as new house warming gifts and sets the table. He puts the pot of spaghetti and meatballs in the middle of the table with candles lit and tulips all over the dining and living room. Right before he fills their plates he makes sure his extra special box is in his pocket.

Just then Eric walks upstairs and knocks on the bathroom door, "Cal. I have a surprise for you. Come on down."


	6. Chapter 6

She calls from the bathroom, "ok Eric. Be right there."

Once she had picked out her outfit she made her way over to the vanity.

Taking out the hair dryer and brush she begins to dry her long blond hair.

After about ten minutes her hair was dry and she began to apply her make up.

As she finished her make up she couldn't help but think about what Eric had planned.

Walking over to the bed she grabbed her favorite red dress and walked back into the bathroom and began to get dressed.

A couple minutes later she came out of the bathroom but stopped by her dresser for one more thing, her perfume; Eric's favorite.

The fragrance smelled like freshly cut flowers.

Every time she put it on Eric couldn't keep his hand off of her.

She made her way downstairs.

She stopped at the end of the stair upon seeing the candles that he had placed all over the living room. "Eric, what's going on?"

No answer came.

"Eric, where are you?" She made her way into the kitchen when she heard a cupboard shut. "Eric..."

Calleigh stopped in mid sentence when she saw what Eric had done.

She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Eric what are you up too?"

He grazed his fingernails up and down her arms and pulls out the chair for her.

She turns it so it's facing the kitchen and he says, "you'll have to wait and see. Would you mind sitting at the table for me baby? I'll be right there." She does so as she crosses her legs and watches what he's doing.

He pulls out the salad bowl, puts the salad in it and puts it on the table. He sits down and pulls her in his lap. He fed her a bite of the food and looked into her green eyes and said "Calleigh you know I love you right?"

"Of course Eric," she said while feeding him a forkful of the pasta.

She grazed her finger against his mouth to wipe the alfredo sauce and licked her finger. "You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you," he said.. "I mean we are living together and you are having my child so what more is there to be said. Calleigh I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you for the first time in the lab."

"Of course Eric. I feel the same way about you," she said before she fed herself a bite of seafood.

"I have something very special planned for dessert."

She puts her arm around him and says, "oh. What would that be my little Cuban cutie?"

He feeds her the rest of his pasta and seafood and clears their plates. He puts them in the sink and gets out a big box. He puts it in front of her and says, "Ready for dessert?"

She tries to peek in the box and says, "Yes Eric. What did you have in mind?"

He opens the lid and says, "a red velvet cake." He sits next to her and grabs her hand, "Calleigh Duquesne. Nosotros nos hemos conocido durante mucho tiempo ahora y hemos estado por tanto juntos. ¿Daría me usted el honor y privilegio de permitir el dos de nosotros gastando el resto de nuestras vidas juntos?" He kneels down next to her, takes her hand in his as she opens the ring box and waits for her to answer. (translation what he asked her; Calliegh Duquesne. We've known each other for a long time now and have been through so much together. Would you give me the honor and privilege of allowing the two of us spending the rest of our lives together?"

She stares at the box with tears streaming down her face and says jumping into his arms, "Eric, que había de ser demasiado feliz de pasar el resto de mi vida con un chico tan especial como usted." (translation; Eric, of course I'd be more than overly happy to spend the rest of my life with a guy as special as you).

He slides the ring on her finger and kissed her hard, "Calleigh, Te amo con todo en mí. Usted significa el mundo para mí." (translation "Calleigh I love you with everything in me. You mean the world to me)

Calleigh pulls herself on top of the table and rubs his chest. "Me siento lo mismo por usted. Ahora permítame mostrarle cómo me siento por ti." (I feel the same way about you. Now I will show you how I feel about you).

He gets up and grabs a cake knife and gives her a slice for them to share.

He sits down next to her and pulls her into his lap, "here baby."

He feeds her a bite and she licks her lips.

"Mmm you made my favorite Eric. Looks like somebody's gonna get real lucky tonight," she feeds him a big bite and licks off the strawberry icing.

He kisses her hard licking off the strawberry icing she had on her lips as well.

They finish up their special dessert and Calleigh puts way the dishes, "Ok so now what?"

She hops on the table with her feet on a chair and he says, "let's have some fun."

He comes up in front of her and wraps his arms around her taking her into a breathless kiss, "whatcha have in mind?"

"Well," he says as he rubs her arms. "It's pretty late so let's crawl into bed and see what happens."

She puts her arms around his neck and he picks her up to lead her to their bed.

They get into their nightware and as she climbs into bed he slides next to her holding her tight, "I'm glad that I could give you such a special night Calleigh. It means everything to me."

She pulls his arms around her and rubs them, "Thank you for giving me such a special night. It was by far the best night of my life."

He licked the side of her neck and said, "if you like that the best is yet to come."

Eric knew that it was only certain things that him and Cal could do while she was pregnant and it was the one thing that he loved to do to her.

He whispered in her, "lay back on the bed Calleigh."

She took the cue and let her head hit the pillows..

Eric slowly and gently pushed her legs apart and got in between them and began to lick the inner thighs.

He let his tongue slowly go up and down her leg he could feel Calleigh shiver with delight.

Eric pushed his hands along her bikini line area and made her run her fingers through his hair.

He grabbed her by her sides and began to rub them, "Eric that feels great. Keep it up."

He squeezed her tighter and she wrapped her legs around him and he does his magic on her again. He pulls away from her and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her and held her for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Later on that week they head over to the doctors office for her check up.

"Good morning Calleigh Good morning Eric. How has mommy been feeling," the doc asks.

"I'm ok. Just been a little tired though. I feel bad 'cause I make Eric do all the running around for me," she says as she rubs the back of Eric's ear and makes him twitch.

Eric moves his head around and says, "Cal stop. You don't want me right here in the doctors office do you?"

The doctor stops them mid convo and says, "No offense but not now. We really need to start the ultra sound. Lay on the table Ms. Duquesne."

Eric helps her lay on the table and they begin the ultra sound. "OK everything looks good. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Calleigh quickly jumps in, "no I don't."

Eric turns to her, "Cal the rest of the lab will want to know."

Cal gives in, "ok let's hear it. But since I didn't get to decide whether we find out the sex of the baby I get to chose what we decorate the room in."

Eric knew he was in no shape to win this battle, "fine. You win. Could you print out a picture for us to take home?"

The doctor does so and they leave for home.

Eric lays on the couch holding Calleigh in his arms and says, "Calleigh did you really wanna wait till you had our baby to find out what it is?"

She turns to him and says, "yes Eric. I want it to be a surprise."

"Well Cal," he says while taking the picture out of his pocket. "I already know what it is."

She rips the picture out of his hands and says, "tell me. I'm going berserk."

"Ok Cal," he says as she opens it.

She looks at it and says, "Well what is it?"

He smiles at her rubbing her tummy, "a baby girl."

She puts the sonogram back in the envelope and smacks him with it smiling, "told ya we were having a little girl."

"Geez Cal. First ya do me then you beat me. What I do," he says rubbing his head with one and and putting the sonogram on the table with the other.

He pulls himself so they're facing each other and notices she's somewhat sad, "baby what's a matter?"

"Well Eric," she says with her mouth quivering. "It's just that now I know the sex of our baby it's scaring me," she says while wiping away her tears. "Why on earth would it scare you," he asks giving her shoulders a good rubdown.

"Eric," she says turning to him and looking in his eyes, "how are we going to raise a newborn baby with our schedules so hectic? I mean neither of us are gonna have time to be there for her."

He kisses the top of her head and rubs her arms, "Cal we'll have plenty of time with our pride and joy. We can always ask for time off to have some time with her."

"Well why don't we, after she's born and I'm done my maternity leave, take her out to lunch two days a week," she suggests while rubbing her tummy again.

He smiles at her and puts his hands on top of hers to rub her tummy with her, "sounds great to me baby."

"So Cal what do you wanna name her?," he asks her while getting up and getting a soda from the fridge.

He lays back on the couch and lays her back on his arms, "I donno but how about we name her after Mari?"

She smiles wide and says, "Great idea. But I was thinking we could name her Gabriella."

Eric gives her that special smile of when he gets an idea in his head, "Ok then Gabriella Marisol Delko it is."

7 months later Calleigh had waddled in the lab to have lunch with Eric.. she knew that the doctor told she needed to rest but.. for some reason today she had to see him.

As she hopped out of the elevator she noticed Paula sitting at the desk so she went up to her to see if she could located Eric.

Paula smirked. "yes he's here but shouldn't you be at home resting up for the little of bundle of joy to come..?"

Calleigh looked down at her stomach, "Oh My you know she will come when she get ready," Calleigh laughed.

"Well Eric is in the evidence lab.. Do You want me to page him?"

She smiled at her and waved her hand, "Naw I wanna surprise him." She walked in the evidence lab behind him and said, "BOO."

He jumped a little and said, "Calleigh your supposed to be resting. Doctor's orders."

"Well," she said putting her arms around him. "I couldn't stand being at the house all day by myself. I'm going crazy."

Just then Eric notices she's not herself, "Sweetie are you Ok?"

He rubs her forearms looking at her ignoring the evidence in front of him.

"Yeah," she says rubbing her tummy. "My stomach is bugging me today."

He grabs a chair, kneels next to her and says, "sit down baby."

She does so and smiles, "thanks babe."

Just then Eric notices liquid all over the floor, "Calleigh. You're having the baby."

He called H, "Hey H. It's Eric. I'm in the evidence lab and need you down here _immediately_. Cal came to visit and her water broke."

"Be right there," he says right before hanging up.

He charges into the evidence lab and helps Eric put her on the floor.

"Yea this is Lt Caine. I need a paramedic and stretcher in the evidence lab immediately. I have a women in labor."

The EMT's arrive and Eric walks with them and says, "Load her up. I'm goin' with her."

On his way to the hospital H calls Mari, "Mari sweetheart Calleigh just went into labor. Meet me at the hospital."

"Oh wow does it mean what I think it does," Marisol asked..

"Yep so you want me to come and get you or meet you there?" he asked in his cutest voice.

"I'll meet you there," Mari grinned over the phone.

Within a few minutes the labor and delivery waiting room was full of people waiting for the arrival of the newest member of the Delko family.

Marisol on her way over had called her mom and sisters, and Horatio had called Kenwall out of court.

He knew Kenwall wouldn't want to miss his granddaughter being brought into the world.

About 3½ hrs later she holds her little girl, "Hi cutie."

Eric came over and sat next to her and tickled her tummy, "hi princess."

Calleigh handed Gabby to Eric and he stood up and walked around the room holding his little princess.

They continue playing with her when the team, Kenwall, and Eric's mom walked in.

"Hey Calleigh," H says as he walked in. He came over and hugged her then walked over to Eric, "How's it going?"

Eric smiled at his little girl and said, "I never thought I could love anybody as much as I love my new princess," he said with tears in his eyes.

Kenwall comes over to him and takes Gabriella from him and rocks her to sleep, "Let me give you some advice Eric. When Cal was a little girl I'd give her anything she wanted. I'd give Calleigh anything because she's my world."

Eric smiles looking down at Gabriella and rubs her forehead, "Thanks Kenwall. I'll remember that."

Just then Kenwall gives a sleeping Gabriella back to Eric and he pats her on her bottom while rocking her, "Calleigh. I hate to say this but I need to get back to work. I only took off for lunch to see my lamb chop, new granddaughter and her daddy."

Just as Kenwall leaves Carmen Delko walks in with her arms out, "Eric."

She comes in and hugs him tight. He holds out Gabriella and asks her, "so you wanna hold her _grandma_?"

"Eric of course I wanna hold my granddaughter," she says holding out her arms.

Eric passes Gabby to her and smiles. "So what did the doctor say about her?"

Eric smiles at Calleigh and says, "she's fine. They didn't find any problems which is wonderful."

They continue there conversation and the next day they head home.

The team comes over and makes sure everything's Ok.

They notice Eric unpacking her clothes that Cal got from the baby shower and Ryan comes over to help.

"Thanks man," Eric says while folding her pjs and putting them in a drawer. "So how's fatherhood treating you so far Eric," Ryan asks while folding teeshirts and putting them in a drawer.

He peaks over at Calleigh who's holding the baby and talking to Nat, Alexx, and Maxine, "It's great. I never thought that I would have such feelings like this before."

Back at the couch Calleigh is feeding Gabby and Alexx asks with a cup of coffee in her hand, "so how's motherhood for you so far?"

Calleigh smiles looking down at Gabby while she's still feeding her, "I'm great. I'm thrilled that there are no problems with her."

Just then Eric and Ryan come out of the bedroom and Eric sits next to Calleigh and Ryan sits next to Nat.

She interrupts them all, "I hate to interrupt all of you but we'd like to ask each of you something."

Alexx sits next to her and says, "what's up?" She sits up, hands Gabby to Eric and says with her arm around him, "H I'd like to start with you and Alexx."

He steps in front of the couch and Alexx follows suit.

Calleigh looks at Eric sitting next to her with a sleeping Gabby.

She smiles at him and says, "Eric and I talked and we both would like you to be her God parents but we'll have her call you Aunt Alexx and Uncle H."

H and Alexx stare at each other, "We'd love to," they say in unison.

Calleigh grins at them and looks over at Ryan holding Nat, "Ok. Ryan, Nat you're next."

H and Alexx move aside and Ryan and Nat step in front of the couch, "Nat, Ryan we wanna know if you wouldn't mind being Gabby's aunt and uncle?"

Natalia turned to Eric and almost collapsed, "OMG I'd love to."

Ryan came beside her and replied, "are you Ok Nat?"

She sat down in the chair next to Ryan while he holds her hand, "I'm sorry to ruin your day like this Calleigh but being an aunt to such a special little girl is a great honor you have asked me to do."

"In other words," Ryan interrupts. "We'd love to be her aunt and uncle. Just remember that it's our job to spoil her rotten."

Just then Maxine looks at them hurt with her head down slightly and asks, "so what's my job gonna be?"

Eric gives Gabby to her and smiles, "Well Maxinr we save the 2nd best for last."

They both smiled at their best friend. "We want her to call you aunt Maxine."

She holds Gabriella in her arms cradling her and says, "I'd love to." Frank had heard the conversation from the kitchen that was going in the living room... he came into the room from getting a cup of coffee and asked, "so what am I chopped liver," he joked.

They all laughed.

Calleigh brushed her hair back with her hand and smiled, "No Frank. We were waiting for you to come back in so we could ask you to be Gabby's grandfather figure."

"Are you serious," he asked stunned while letting Gabby grab his finger.

He looks up at Eric. "Nothing would make me happier than to be considered for the job.."

He took a sleeping Gabby away from Maxine while walking around with her in his arms, "I can promise you I will do everything possible to make her a happy little girl," he said as he put one arm under Gabby and shook Eric's hand and hugged Cal tight.


End file.
